


Under willows where lovers meet.

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, So much OC's, Thorin is taking non of your party shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the coming off age of both the heirs of Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, a feast is arranged. Everyone in Erebor is excited for the promise of a ball, a tournament and other enjoyable things. <br/>Everyone except for the king himself that is. </p><p>It isn't until the king sees a lovely shire lass who's a bit too old to meddle with the young maidens who are trying to gain his nephews their attention that he truly begins to enjoy the whole happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An upcoming feast, and a unhappy king.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my beautiful lady, the one who has captured my heart like Fem!Bilbo will capture Thorin's ♥
> 
> [[Title is inspired by a bit of folklore I remember from when I was young.   
> If a pair of lovers met under a willow they would be blessed with happiness and love for the end of time, for the lady of the woods was the lover of the lord of the sea and she still grieved his passing which happened ages ago. The lady of the woods had been overly fond of willows (And weeping willows in particular) for they reflected the sadness that she still felt in her heart. If a pair of lovers came under her beloved branches she would bless them with the things she never had.  
> I know, lame folklore is lame but I might write a story for that too one day.]] 
> 
> This is the first, and the shortest chapter there will be of this story! 
> 
> English still isn't my first language and this still isn't beta'ed.

The halls of the dwarf kingdom of Erebor were filled with the sounds that came with great anticipation, the roaring laughter of soldiers who were told about a tournament, the giggling from fair maidens who had gotten word of the prospect of fine warriors and lords from high houses, the exited talks from chefs and cooks exchanging recipes outside on the marked and the cheers of the whores who crowded the alleys at the promise of new customers. 

It would be a grand feast, the biggest Erebor had ever seen!   
A feast for the coming of age of both the heirs of the throne of their beloved kingdom. A feast for both the nephews of no one less then Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. Yes, the people loved the idea of all of the enjoyable things that came with such a happening.   
It was the king under the mountain himself, who was a lot less happy about it. 

“I do not see why we should do this.” Thorin mumbled to Balin from across the table. “A feast, yes. A simple one that is. A tournament? No!”   
“Oh forgive me my lord,” The old dwarf smiled at the king before he got up, getting the papers he and Thorin had been looking at together. “But you know that we have to invite maidens from all over middle earth for the young princes, and you know how maidens love a grand feast.” He snickered at this, curled the papers up and took his leave with a bow.   
And with this, Thorin was alone with his thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to blow the whole affair off, this party for his heirs was one thing, having all the things around it was another.   
But of course, old Balin had been right, there was not a single princess or daughter of a high lord that he knew who did not enjoy a grand ball or a tournament or two. They had to be in Erebor for a month. A whole month! He cursed the dwarves who ever thought of that madness but there was nothing he could do. Courting was a horribly slow affair and his nephews had to choose wisely. 

The letters to the maidens all across middle earth had been send long ago. Letters which he longed to have returned and burned by the end of the night. And yet, he even grew slightly fond of the idea of this whole feast when he saw the smiles it brought to his nephews faces. At least they seemed content with the whole business.   
“How much longer do we have to wait?” Fili asked him during one of their lessons with him. “Yes uncle, how much longer?” Kili asked, as always being the shadow of his brother.   
“Not much longer than a month.” He promised them and his heart sank with the thought. He had a month to get Erebor ready for a feast as large as this, a month to prepare himself for the coming of people from races he did not even know and did not want to know. 

~

It was the night for the party and Thorin was seated in his own chambers, looking out of his window and watching the road below. A book lay open on his lap but he was not reading, how could he when tomorrow morning his home and kingdom would be filled with all sorts of people. Knights looking for gold and fame, fair maiden who would be looking for the hand of one of his nephews. No, he could not read, not tonight and he knew that if he were to lay in his bed he would not find sleep. He would find nothing but his thoughts running circles inside his skull.   
He would not rest until dawn would break, that much was clear.


	2. Thorin does quite enjoy himself, and Dwalin cares about the kingdom

King Thorin Oakenshield watched how the caravans came down the road. Laughter came along with them, it danced over the heads of the riders, over the knights and maidens who traveled in carriages dressed in satin and covered in gold and gems. Songs came from the throats of singers and from the instruments of bards who set the tune of a happy travel. It seemed so peaceful and the people where content as they reached the gates of Erebor.   
“Be calm.” He told his two hyped up heirs. They looked up at him, eyes filled with longing and wonder over all the richness that they saw before them. “You two don’t want to scare the young lasses and lads off, do you?”   
Both shook their heads and took their place behind him, twin smiles on their lips.   
“Good, now. Follow me.” He too smiled, even if his was fake, when he walked up the balcony meeting the crowd who stood at the food of the mountain. 

Oh what a beautiful sight it was, the king under the mountain, dressed in blue with his cloak floating behind him and a stern look in his eyes watching all of the people below him. And these people all looked up at him, mouths open and hearts filled with awe for this king. Singers and bards would make songs about this moment for many years to come and many people called him ‘the blue emperor.’ From that moment on. Even if he was no true emperor, nor truly blue, but they called him that and nothing would change that simple face. 

“Dear friends of Erebor, lords of the race of men, elves and dwarves.” The king looked at the crowd beneath him and smiled slightly, he was honored that so many came to celebrate the coming of age of his nephews and only slightly annoyed that actually so many came. “Lords of other races of middle earth. I welcome you to the kingdom of Erebor.” He shouted the last line and he could hear the common dwarves behind him cheer and clap their hands.   
“And some of you I welcome you into my house while I welcome others of you into our halls and all of you I welcome into our community, may you enjoy your stay.” 

Now it was the crowd at his feet who cheered, cheered for a king which was not their own, cheered for a promise of good food, fine wine and nice women. Oh yes, they cheered for the upcoming dances, bloodshed and death. It filled their hearts with joy.   
“Look nephews,” Thorin whispered to Fili and Kili and took their hands and drew them forward. “These people are here for you.”   
The people went wild. Maidens screamed, knights raised their swords. Elves sang to them and Men blew their horns.   
“The princess of Erebor!” They screamed and the two dwarves blushed as they bowed. Kili even waved and Fili blew a kiss to a group of fair haired elven maidens who giggled at this and nearly fainted. Yes, his two nephews did well with the crowd. 

~

Before the day ended a great banquet had been arranged, chefs had been cooking all day and lords and ladies dinned with common people and whores all spread out over the great halls which filled Erebor. There would be fights, there would be drunks and there surely would leave more than one whore with her pouch filled with coins.   
Everyone was excited for this banquet, everyone, even the king himself had to admit that he enjoyed the prospect of good food and wine and nice company. 

“I am worried.” Dwalin, a good friend of Thorin himself and head of the royal guard nudged the king in his side while he ate. Thorin placed down his goblet filled with sweet wine and raised an eyebrow at the warrior at his side. “Why would you, dear friend? There has been no fight yet and the hall is filled with beautiful maidens who surely would like to bed a strong men like yourself.” He laughed in the privacy of his friend where he was no king but only Thorin.   
“It’s not my own wellbeing I’m worried about.” Dwalin said with a laugh which rumbled thought the hall even if it was lost between the many voices. “It’s the kingdom’s wellbeing I’m worried about, have you not seen the thief Nori sitting at one of the benches in this hall?”   
Again Thorin raised an eyebrow, why would the thief Nori be a concern of his?   
“Look around you Thorin, look at the necks of the maidens and the fingers of the lords. Gold, gold and gems everywhere, and yet the thief has not even made a move to steal anything.”   
“And why should this be a concern of the kingdom?” Thorin asked his friend while he bit in a piece of pork.   
“For he has been talking to a lady all night,” Dwalin looked somewhere into the hall and Thorin followed his gaze until it landed on Nori and a maiden indeed, she was no lady though she did not wear the amount of gold and silk for it. But she seemed to be of Thorin’s age and faintly he wondered what a lady such as herself did around here during these events.   
“You, keep seated here and keep an eye on your brother and Dori, make sure they stay here in the hall and do not leave for a more private setting.” He winked at his friend before he stood and walked down the hall. 

“Nori son of Ri, what a surprise to see you here!” He called and slapped the thief on his back in a friendly manner. Even if he had no reason to be friendly towards the dwarf he had always had a weak spot for the man, ever since he picked his pocket once in the crowded marked and gave him his belongings back with a smile and a smug ‘yust wanted to see how easy I could pick ya’ m’ lord’   
Yes he secretly was very fond of Nori son of Ri.   
“My lord!” The thief stood up and bowed for him as was their custom.   
“I believe Ori called for you,” He looked over the dwarf’s shoulder to the lass he been talking too and saw it was a hobbit with golden hair and dressed in yellow and green and saw she looked back at him. “And I believe Dori was too busy with Balin to answer him.”   
Nori grinned at him and looked at the lass and took her hand in his and kissed it gently. “It was an honor to meet you my lady, I shall speak to you later.”   
And with that he was lost in the crowd. 

“It’s a shame.” The hobbit mumbled before smiling too the king. “You interrupted a good conversation your highness.”   
“I would gladly take Nori’s place, my lady.” He took the seat Nori had just left and smiled back at her. She truly was a beautiful little thing.   
“Please, call me Bilbo. I’m afraid I don’t have any titles which make it acceptable for you to call me lady.”   
“Such a maiden as pretty as yourself should have a title all of her own.” He flirted with her like he was thought, even if these kind of flirts where meant for noble lasses, not for someone like her.   
“Tell me, Bilbo, what brings you here in Erebor. For I guess you’re from the Shire?”   
She drank from her cup before answering and a droplet of wine stayed behind on her red lips and Thorin had to resist the urge to wipe it away with his thumb.   
“I am here to accompany my nieces,” she made a movement towards the crowd even if Thorin had no idea who her nieces might be. “Do you see the black haired hobbit lass over there, the one who’s holding the hobbit lad’s arm? That’s my niece Frodo. She came here to try to win one of your nephews their hearts, but I’m afraid she fell for Samwise Gamgee while we were on the road.” Bilbo laughed as if it was the greatest joke known to men.   
“And my other two nieces are…” Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open and suddenly she jumped up. “MERRIDA AND PEPPINA! GET DOWN HERE!”


	3. Bilbo gets drunk and Dwalin brings bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merrida and Pippina fuck shit up and Dís wishes too speak to her brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhh I'm not really sure about this one, It's mostly dialogue but it felt right for some reason. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind words, the kudo's and the bookmarks! It means a lot to me!

Thorin followed her gaze and laughed when he saw two Halfling lasses dancing on one of the long tables set out in the hall. They wore bright colored dresses and twin smiles which remembered him of his own nephews and made it clear that these two would bring mischief wherever they went.  
The two ladies twirled and where singing a song he had never heard, a drinking song it seemed. A suspicion which only got confirmed since they held two goblets in their hands and drank from it after every line. 

“Oh why oh why did they decide to take some bloody Tooks and Brandybucks?” Bilbo cried out, more to herself then to him or so he hoped for he had no idea what a ‘Took’ nor ‘Brandybuck’ was. “These two were bound to bring trouble from the moment we left.”  
Thorin wanted to answer, he really wanted, but he found himself looking at Bilbo instead of forming a reply. He just watched how she got up and pointed to her nieces, cheeks scarlet by a mix of too much wine and shame for the behavior of her kin.  
“The two of you, get down and behave like proper ladies!” 

“Ahw but aunt Bilbo!” One of the maidens, the one dressed in mostly green, called as she stopped in the middle of a dance. “We’re just having fun are we?”  
“Thought that was the reason why we came ‘ere?” The other, she was dressed in soft red, waved at her sheepishly.  
“No, no, no! That was not the reason at all!” Bilbo placed her hands on her hips and Thorin could do nothing else except for finding it most alluring. “So get down here and behave yourself.”  
“And what if we don’t?”  
“Then I, Gandalf the Grey, shall make sure that you will. Or have you forgotten me already Peppina Took?” An old man, taller than most sitting in the room, clothed in grey looked over the edge of his cup and met Peppina’s eye with a stern look which made the lass yelp and jump off the table. 

“Gandalf!” She cried before she rushed forward and buried herself in his arms. “We didn’t know you were here!” Merrida came behind the other and was closely followed by the other Halfling maiden which Thorin believed was called Frodo and a hobbit lad which name he had forgotten.  
“Did you think truly I would leave you two alone? You would make your aunt to grey long before it was her time!”  
The wizard, for he could only be a wizard, smiled at Bilbo and Thorin from where he sat, not bothering to get up. “That would be such a shame of your fine curls Belladonna my dear.” 

Bilbo, or was it Belladonna? Huffed at this and glared at the wizard.  
“You know really well that I do not prefer that name Gandalf, and I believe you had been called back for a urgent matter? Why return?”  
“For I now have urgent matters here, if one matter is solved one must turn towards the other.” He raised an grey eyebrow and sipped from his cup as if it was the clearest matter in the world.  
Bilbo huffed again and turned towards Thorin while the little Halflings happily chatted with the wizard. “Gandalf the Grey was a friend from my grandpa and my mother herself. He doesn’t age I believe, or at least he hasn’t grown older one bit since I was young!” Again there was a huff. “But the children in the Shire love him for his fireworks and he’s pleasant company to travel with.” 

“I believe so.” Thorin laughed while he drank and ate some more. Bilbo followed him and it did not take long for them to be stuffed.  
Bilbo was slightly drunk and loose and even the king himself could feel the fog of wine dancing and making all before him unclear. Their conversation was unimportant and pleasant without awkward silences and it did not take the king under the mountain long to wish to kiss the hobbit before him. He blamed it on the wine and the great atmosphere that hung around in the hall.  
“I haven’t had a lover for a long, long time.” Bilbo admitted while she took another sip from her cup, watching Thorin from behind thick lashes. “And you, your Highness?”  
“I’m afraid my love life has been a dull affair of late.” He grinned like a lion at the woman and reached out to stroke a golden curl. It was almost like an invitation from the Halfling. Oh how sweet it would be. 

“Thorin?” Dwalin spoke suddenly, from way too close, and Thorin only answered with a groan as he pulled back his hand, leaving Bilbo to be for the moment. “What?” He barked, turning around to meet his best friend’s gaze.  
“Your sister wants to speak to you my lord.” The head of the royal guard gave Bilbo a little bow which she only answered with a giggle. “She did not seem pleased.”  
“When is Dís ever pleased?”  
“I don’t know my king, that riddle is yours to solve.” Dwalin laughed, he knew damn well when Dís was pleased, but he would never tell that to his king.  
“Did my sweet, darling sister mention why she requested my royal ass?” The king rose from his seat and looked at Bilbo with an apologizing look. “I’m terribly sorry to leave you my lady but I’m afraid my sister, the lady of Erebor, had requested my presence.”  
It didn’t seem to matter to Bilbo for she was a bit too drunk to truly notice but for him it felt like a great loss, the shire lass had been pleasant company after all. 

He did not promise her to meet her tomorrow, nor to meet her later for he wasn’t sure that he could make this promise come true. He did make sure that her nieces got her together and he kept an eye at the group of hobbits and a wizard until they were out of the hall and on their way to their sleeping quarters.  
“You spent a pretty long time with her.” Dwalin said, a cat like grin playing on his lips.  
“Oh, would you be so king to hold your tongue!” Thorin snapped again and Dwalin snickered, which was his polite way to say no.  
“Does the king of Erebor fancy a hobbit lass? I wonder.”  
Thorin had never been so grateful to see his sister waiting for him. And he was pretty sure he would never be again. 

“Dís!” He said, kissing both of her cheeks before sitting down next to her. “You wished to see me?”  
“Yes I did.” His sister smiled, a dangerous thing for her to do. “I wished to talk to you about you lingering with that hobbit of yours.”  
Oh. Well, that was to be expected.  
“Could it not have waited until the morning?” The king said with a groan.  
“I’m afraid not, dear brother.” She looked into the crowd and he could see the lines that the ages had left on her skin, he could see the worry and trouble that kept her up at night and he had to admit, even if his sister was a handsome woman she did not look like it right now. “You have been alone for a long time now, everyone knows so Thorin, and we all know there is no shame in coupling with someone who is not from our race.”  
Again, her dark eyes met his and she took his hand. “But I do not wish to see you hurt, nor do I wish to see the Halfling.”  
The king had trouble following her at this point, what was she even saying? “I’m afraid I don’t follow you my sweet sister.”  
“Of course you do, you oaf! She must leave Erebor by the end of the month, as you know. She must leave if she’s not married to either Fili, Kili, Frerin or you. Do not rush yourself brother, but you have a month to break or steel your, and her heart!”  
And with that, Dís lady of Erebor, took her leave. Leaving her brother behind a fair bit more puzzled then he liked to admit. 

“Gloin!” He called for the man that sat a bit further down the table. “I wish to take my leave now, cover me when anyone asks for me.” He did not suspect so but one could never be too sure .  
Thorin walked down the halls that he owned, halls that where his home, halls that he loved. Gently he traced his hand across the rock like he did when he was no more than a child, and he did so until he came to his own chambers. 

That night, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, slept wearily but it was not for the first time that he did so. Nor would it be the last.


End file.
